


The Gods are Watching

by nibbler747



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Day 6 - Mythology, F/M, God Hashirama, God Madara, Goddess Sakura, MadaSaku Week 2020, MadaSakuweek0320, god tobirama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nibbler747/pseuds/nibbler747
Summary: Mythology Prompt for MadaSaku Week.  The Gods of the Past are slowly losing their powers, but others are gaining.  An attempt at a power shift occurs - who will lie in the wake?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 31
Kudos: 94





	The Gods are Watching

**Author's Note:**

> This is a submission for MadaSaku Week 0320 - Prompt Mythology

Hashirama picked up his glass of red wine and walked over to the window balcony to watch the traffic flow by. He glanced back at his modest bedroom filled with a few simple possessions.

Inconceivable.

It was inconceivable how they had ended up here. Gods of this world, living together in a large but somewhat rundown townhouse. How far had they fallen over the years? They were reduced to living together to protect their anonymity. The fear of the being found out, of protecting their autonomy outweighed out the worship they once received. In this day and age, the world was becoming more agnostic. The supernatural was scoffed at and seen with suspicion. These were different times. Gods that were once powerful were losing power. Younger Gods were slowly taking their place. But he was Hashirama, God of Earth and Nature, and without him, they would have no place.

He leaned back against the hard wall and watched the cars whiz by. One after the other, it was an endless stream of humans.

Never ending.

Always increasing.

His lungs ached, it was becoming harder and harder to breathe. It was all the fault of these mortals. Once he had enjoyed their praise, but now he was beginning to see them as what they really were. A scourge on his creation. Their overpopulation, their over consumption of resources, their pollution – it was killing the earth and making him weaker. His lungs erupted in a wave of coughing.

"Brother" he heard a voice call out.

He looked to his bedroom door and saw Tobirama standing there. Dark rings around his eyes, sallow skin, and a slow gait gave his illness away. As God of the Ocean, he also was suffering the same as him.

"You should drink water not wine. It's not good for your cough."

He scoffed. "Everything is water with you." He set down his wine and face his brother. He was frustrated with their condition, and it was time to finally do something about it.

"I've been doing some thinking. We need to come up with a long term solution to our problem here."

Tobirama entered the room sat down on the weathered down armchair across from his brother. "You know as well as I that these humans are the problem. You've created major earthquakes and other natural disasters. I've invoked hurricanes and floods. Disease. Famine. Nothing stops them though. The population keeps growing more year by year."

A knock interrupted them. They looked to the door to see Naruto standing there with a bright smile on his face.

"It's Sunday family dinner tonight! Don't forget. And the whole family is here this time. It's been forever since that happened!"

Naruto. A newer god, he was a God of Globalization. Always trying to bring everyone together. Annoyingly so.

Tobirama raised his eyebrow. "Madara is back?"

"Yes, he just got back from the middle east this morning. Remember, 6 pm, don't be late! It's going to be awesome!" Naruto left and ran down the hall to tell the others.

"So, your 'bestie' is back" Tobirama chided.

Hashirama rolled his eyes. "You can hardly call him that anymore." Many years ago they were friends, but that was centuries ago. Things were different then. Madara knew his place.

"You mean when you were the most powerful God, and Madara was just the god of war? His power has been increasing every year. Exponentially."

"It's because these mortals don't know how to behave. Sometimes I think…."

"What is it?"

"That war is the root of our problem here. That the mortals are too preoccupied with killing each other that they don't have time anymore to think of the environment. If there was no war, they would have time to shift their focus to better things. It could be a long term solution to our problem."

Tobirama laughed. "Are you kidding me? You're thinking of getting rid of Madara? I think you're deluded. Even with no war, I think the mortals will still be over consuming and polluting. The only solution I see is less people." He tapped his finger against his lips. "There is one Goddess that could be directly tied to that one. If there is no love, then there will be no -"

"-Sakura? Killing the Goddess of Love will lead to the extinction of mankind. That is not what we are looking for. We simply need a culling of sorts."

"It wouldn't lead to the extinction of mankind. People will still have sex. It'll just be more like how animals do it. Out of instinct, for procreation. I think though, it would drastically reduce the number of people if they didn't have sex out of desire anymore."

"That is a terrible idea. Do you really want the world to be that way?"

"You're just saying that because you have a soft spot for Sakura. I haven't seen her turn your way in thousands of years."

Hashirama glared at his brother. "This has nothing to do with Sakura and our past. This has to do with our survival. Killing love and beauty in this world is not the way."

"Well, an all-out war is a good way to control the population." Tobirama suggested.

"I don't need that bastard to get any more powerful than he already is. Besides, you know how harmful war is on the earth. Especially with nuclear weapons that are available now. That war may cause unrepairable damage." He gave a nervous laugh. "Come on, think of a world without war. World Peace. It's what everyone wants."

Tobirama gazed outside the window at the passing cars. What his brother was suggesting was inconceivable. But it if successful, it could improve things in the world. It was a gamble –there was no guarantee that things would improve if they went this route. He looked at his brother, so pale. A shadow of his former self. Perhaps it was worth the risk.

"I never did like the bastard."

Hashirama took a sip of his wine and looked out into the darkness. "Now the question is. How does one kill a God?"

* * *

An apricot. A plum. A bunch of grapes. A pomegranate. These were all gifts she had received over the years from a mysterious giver. This morning there was a new package outside of her door wrapped in a beautiful silk scarf. Sakura picked up the package and brought it over to her bed.

The scarf was a thing of beauty. Made of the lightest silk, it was almost sheer and iridescent in its colourings of purple, light pink and silver. She had never seen a scarf like this before, it was so soft to the touch. Carefully she pulled the knot in the scarf to reveal an item wrapped in paper. She unwrapped the paper to see the seven round purple coloured fruit. Figs. It looked like they had been freshly plucked, as there were still a few leaves attached to the bunch. She took the fruit and ran some water over it, the dull colour transforming into a bright purple. Sakura brought the fig to her lips and took a bite

Sweet. Fresh. It was unlike any fig she had tasted before.

Over the centuries she had received a number of these packages. Always fruit – fresh, ripe and sweet and accompanied by something special she could keep. A wooden box, a silk bag, a piece of beautiful cloth. This time it was a silk scarf.

She was not a stranger to receiving gifts. Being the Goddess of Love and Beauty, there were always suitors trying to charm and woo her. Her jewelry box was overflowing with earrings, diamonds, necklaces that she could not even count anymore. They were nice, but she had come to adore her gifts from this stranger over the years.

A Stranger. He was not, but she had kept him at arms length all these years. Never showing a glimpse of her own feelings.

She lightly ran her fingers over the silk scarf. The detail of it showed how well this person knew her. All her favourite colours mixed together in a beautiful mélange.

She had never formally thanked him. All these years it seemed like it would cause trouble. It would not be seen as favourable amongst her peers. She secretly treasured them though. It was like a secret between the two of them that no one knew about.

Like secrets, this one was slowly beginning to eat her up. Would the gifts stop one day? Would he finally give up and stop caring. Would she be ok with that? In her heart she knew she wouldn't.

She gazed at the scarf. Maybe it was time to change things up.

* * *

The Sunday dinner that Naruto arranged was always a lively affair. The large long table in the dining room was long enough to fit the core group that had formed over the years. Tonight the table was set to the nines, with plates, and goblet's and wine ready for the feast. Hashirama and Tobirama took their seats at the head of the table and the others started to trickle in. Tsunade the Goddess of Wisdom sat down next to Tobirama, and Mito, the Goddess of Marriage came and sat next to her husband. A few seats were left blank on either side of them, but the other end of the table began to fill in with the newer gods to their group.

Sasuke, the God of Technology sat beside Naruto. Ino came in holding her phone holding it up for a selfie. She sat down next to Sasuke and put her phone in front of the two of them and took a pic.

He looked up from his phone annoyed. "Quit it Ino. How many damn selfies do you need?"

"I have millions of followers who need this. They worship me." she said coyly. "I am the god of vanity after all. Your social media networks wouldn't be half as popular without me."

Hashirama sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "I can't believe these children have become so powerful for such stupid things."

"I wouldn't call it stupid. There powers are neither good nor bad. They simply are. It's how they end up utilizing their skills is what matters" Tsunade stated.

Tobirama crossed his arms. "Whatever. I'm sure that taking a selfie is just as important the functioning of this planet."

"Whatever. I'm in no mood to argue with you" Tsunade sighed as she poured herself another full glass of wine. "You know better as well as anyone else, that everything is a delicate balance. We are all part of an intricate puzzle."

The room started filling up further, and soon it was a big loud ruckus. Arguments, jokes, laughter. Hashirama hated to admit it but these dinners were a bit of a highlight of the week. He gazed at the filled table when Tobirama nudged him in the ribs.

"Look who just walked in."

His eyes went to the mahogany door of the dining room to see Madara and Izuna walk in. Of course they would be together. The God of War and the God of Death. Brothers and best friends to the end. Hashirama grimaced. Madara looked filled with youth as he did from the beginning. He looked at his own weathered hand, his skin becoming translucent and weak. It wasn't fair. It wasn't his fault that these stupid mortals were obsessed with fighting, that only made Madara stronger and stronger. This was not how things used to be. Madara had just a mere fraction of his power. That was the proper order of things.

Madara was dressed in all black as was his custom, his long hair tied back in a loose ponytail. He had on a longer style shirt that went to mid-thigh. It must have been something he picked up in his travels. He walked up to the table and pulled out the chair next to Tsunade. Izuna pulled out the chair next to Tobirama.

Madara turned to Hashirama. "Brother" he stated with a nod.

"You're not his brother" Tobirama muttered back, glaring at Madara. There was no love lost between the two men over the years. He was still on edge from a nuclear bomb that was dumped in the ocean some time ago.

"Are we not all the children of Kaguya?" Madara replied. He grabbed a peach from the bowl and leaned back in his chair, stretching his long legs in front of him. He pulled a dagger from the side of his leg, and held it to the flame of the candle til it was red. He then swiftly cut a slice of the peach on the blade and brought the red hot blade to his tongue, sucking the sweet fruit into his mouth.

"Is the dagger you slay with the same one you eat fruit off of?" Hashirama asked with a look of disgust.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Madara smirked as he sliced up another piece of the peach.

"You two are disgusting. Pain and destruction wherever you go. I don't know how you live with yourselves."

"I live quite well thank-you" Madara laughed. He glanced around the table, there was a clear air of tension at this end of the table. Perhaps he could turn things around. "How have you been keeping? You were not feeling well the last time I saw you."

A wave of jealousy hit Hashirama. How dare he ask how his health was? Madara was there when he was in his prime, he should know by just looking at him. He strides in, more powerful each time, it was disgusting. The earth could exist without Madara, but would cease without him. For him to look lesser than he is was killing him.

"I'm fine, considering the state of the world." Hashirama said.

"A state that you are worsening by the minute" Tobirama added.

Madara leaned in towards Hashirama. "I've been asking around, and I was told that this may help. At least until things improve for you." He pulled out a small brown bottle filled with liquid.

He narrowed his eyes. "What is this? Medicine?"

"I've seen this perform miracles in battle. I know it's not a solution, but I thought it might help reduce your pain."

Hashirama scoffed at his offering. "The earth is being poisoned from all angles, and you think some little mortal medicine is going to help me?"

"Don't waste our time with these trivial items" Tobirama added.

Izuna shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He looked at his brother. "I told you not to bother. These two are too full of themselves to recognize a kind gesture."

"What kind gesture?" a voice called out.

The table looked up to see Sakura standing there. She looked ethereal in her white flowing gown. Her hair was tied back in a band of small jasmine flowers. Also tied in her pink tresses was her new scarf she had received.

The men stood up as she sat herself down. She smiled warmly at them. "Now tell me, what kind gesture were you talking about?"

"It's not important" Hashirama stated. "What's more important is what efforts we as the immortal can do to improve the world, don't you think?"

"Oh yes, of course. That is our most important intention. We should always hold that in our hearts."

"So what do you think of those, whose whole goals is merely to cause chaos and destruction. Pain and suffering?"

Madara stopped eating his peach and put his dagger down. He looked first at his brother, and then at the goddess that was about to speak.

"I assume you are referring to certain people at this table?"

"Not particularly, it was a general question."

"I'm not daft, I can see your intentions in asking that question in this way. Of course I am not a fan of pain and destruction, but I do believe that every one of us has a purpose that is required for the mortals and us to live in balance. Not all positions are glorious, but all are necessary, and all are important."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Tsunade stated.

She turned to Madara. "Some of the greatest love stories, came out of periods of war and pain. But you knew that already didn't you?"

Madara could feel his face start to flush. He could not take his eyes off of the scarf in her hair. The sight of it shocked him.

"Enough with the serious talk you guys! Tonight is supposed to be fun!" Naruto hollered from the other end of the long table. "There's this new game that's like charades that you can play on your phones! Your guys remember how to use them right? Sasuke you taught them right?"

They collectively groaned and pulled out their cell phones.

"You guys, it's going to be fun! Come on, give it a go!"

Hashirama loaded the app and glanced at Sakura. Since when had she become so sympathetic to the God of War? Too many things were changing, and the changes were not positive.

* * *

Madara exited the shower and put on a robe and some pants. It had been so long since he had been back "home" as they put it. Once he had a large temple, and now he had a simple room, in an non-descript townhouse. It suited him fine to be honest. He was barely home, and he did not have many possessions. They were in a central location, and access to the other gods was convenient for him. He had been getting good information from Sasuke and it was always nice to have Izuna nearby.

He glanced around his room. Though he didn't have many possessions, the ones he had he held dearly to his heart. They were bolted to his wall: A roman shield, a samurai sword, a bayonet. Each weapon had a long history and story. A wave of exhaustion overcame him. It would be nice to finally rest in a warm bed instead of a cold battlefield. He turned on the lamp beside his bed, and walked over towards the door and turned out the lights. Right after he flipped the switch he heard a gentle rap on his door.

He opened the door and froze.

"You know the polite thing to do is to say hello and invite me in" Sakura chided.

He held open the door, and the Goddess of Love strode in. The scent of jasmines followed her as she walked, her light gown flowing with her. She walked over to the sitting area by his desk.

"Excuse my manners Sakura. I'm surprised that you are here. I don't believe I remember you ever coming to call on me."

She smiled. "Well there is a first time for everything isn't there."

A pregnant pause passed between them, as they assessed each other.

"Women don't usually come knocking on my door." Madara went and turned on a kettle he kept on his desk, warming up water for some tea. He pulled out two teacups from the cupboard and put a green tea bag in each.

Her laugh lit up the room. "Well I know for a fact that, that isn't true. I am the Goddess of Love after all, you can't fool me. Plenty of women have been in love with you. And plenty have called on you in the night. But –" her eyes narrowed. She walked right up to Madara and looked straight at him in his dark eyes. "You have not been in love with many have you?"

Madara shook his head and picked up the whistling kettle. He poured the steaming hot water on the tea bags that slowly floated to the top. "In my line of work, there is no place for love. It's best not to get attached."

He handed Sakura her cup of tea, and they sat down on the armchairs near his desk.

"Thank you for this" she said as she took a sip of her tea.

"Of course. It's an honour to have you here. I am though, a little curious on why you came by. It is not like you."

She gazed at Madara. His face was not giving anything away. He was sitting calmly as a summer's day sipping his tea. It was a switch for her, because she was left feeling slightly nervous and uneasy with the man in front of her. He radiated an energy that she was not used to, but it was intriguing her. Her feelings she had kept bottled were rapidly rising to the top.

"I came to thank-you."

He raised his eyebrow and leaned back in his chair looking at her curiously. "Thank me? For what?"

"I think you know. For the gifts you've been giving me over the years. I never properly thanked you for them, and I thought it was time."

"I don't know what you are talking about" he countered.

She sat back. What game was he playing? Why was he not admitting to giving the gifts to her when she knew that it was him. It had to be him.

"The fruit, the boxes, the scarfs, the papers."

He shook his head with a blank look. "I'm sorry, but that is not me. Perhaps you are mistaken. Both the mortal and immortal world adores you. I'm sure one of your admirers must have given you these."

"So are you saying that the world of mortal and immortal does not include yourself in this admiration?" she teased. Her heart started racing. Had she been wrong in her assumptions? He looked so calm. He was not letting any emotions escape.

Madara got up and walked towards his desk. "Of course not, but I am a realist. I know what can and can't be." He picked up his bowl of fruit and opened up his cupboard to retrieve some crackers for them to share.

Sakura got up and started examining his room. Relics of his past were mounted to the wall, telling a violent history of his past work. Their ideals seemed worlds apart. Could their worlds meet in harmony?

She turned towards him. "Tell me this. What would you think of a man who has access to all the world's riches from conquering nations, giving simple gifts of fruit?"

He shrugged. "He sounds like a man who knows that beauty is not found in shiny baubles, but the more simple things in life."

"It sounds like you are talking about yourself."

"No, you are the one who posed the question as if I were the subject. I answered your question, as any man who has experienced the highs of lows of life would."

"Touche" Sakura replied with a smile as Madara put the plate of fruit and crackers before them and sat down again. "But I do have to wonder…"

"Yes."

"It's just the timing of these gifts give me pause. Like this morning for example, I got a gift of figs, fresh as the day they were picked. Coincidentally you arrived back from the middle east this morning, a place where they grow."

"Curious." He popped a piece of plum in his mouth.

"Another time I got a gift of fresh pomegranates. Same, the leaves still attached, extremely fresh. Funnily enough, you came back from Pakistan that day. I don't know what's more coincidental, fruits that originate from places that you just were, or the fact that they all came on the day of your arrival."

He leaned back and sipped his tea, not saying anything.

"And the gifts that come with the fruit. Not expensive, but all so meaningful to me. A book I adore, a scarf with my favourite colours, paper made with my flowers imprinted in them. All items that I would enjoy, but all things only someone who knows me well would know."

He clasped his hands together. "Well then that would rule me out then. For we have barely spoken over the centuries. Your suitor seems to know you well."

"We have not spoken, but you have been watching me. Haven't you? You know all my likes and dislikes. Don't you?" She took her hand and ran it over his large one. The heat emanating from him was intense.

"Please stop" Madara said closing his eyes not pulling away from her touch.

Sakura continued gently running her fingers over his hand, tracing each fingertip. "Stop this game. Why do you love me Madara? I have given you no reason over the years. For I knew in my heart who must have given me these gifts, but I never said a word. I never said thank-you. I never reciprocated."

He paused and his eyes caught hers. Her bright green eyes caught his dark ones. He could not hide. He could not hide from her eyes.

"I know."

"Then why do you give me gifts and then deny it?"

"I like to see you smile. I like to see you be happy. I don't need my love to be returned. This is enough for me. I told you once before that I am a realist, not a dreamer."

There it was. Everything out on the table.

Sakura's heart was racing. All these years, it was not Madara denying anything, it was her. Secretly treasuring his gifts, his quick visits, his quiet glances. In her mind she eliminated this option. He was the God of War, he destroyed, he killed, he left a path of destruction. It was opposite of what she stood for, therefore she ruled it out. But all these years, her heart had told a different story. That she ached to touch him, to feel him, to love him. He never outwardly pursued her. He was making it easy on her. In even that, he cared.

"I'm…I'm so sorry" she said, her voice trembling.

Madara squeezed her hand. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I know as well as you that our match does not make sense. I know what I am, and I am not ashamed of it. I am good at what I do, it is my passion. And that disgusts many, but it is my role in this world. It would be unfair of me to ask of you to accept that. So I've come to peace a long time ago, that this is what it is. I know my place. That is enough."

"No! It is not enough and it is not right. I am the Goddess of Love, and I have broken the fundamental law. Love, true love is to be shared. It is a give and take. It is not one sided." She grabbed his hand. "I am telling you…this is not one sided."

He started to pull his hand away from hers. She grabbed it, to feel it trembling under hers. "This is not one sided" she repeated.

"It's not?"

"No." She held his hand tightly. "I've thought of touching you, kissing you, being with you for so long. I just wouldn't accept that it was a possibility. But, I see your heart now. Something this pure cannot be wrong."

She walked over to his door and locked it. She walked right up to Madara who had stood up, and slowly ran her hand up his chest to his face. She traced his lips with her fingers. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and drew her in close. Slowly they came together and joined lips. The kiss was tender but released so much passion that had been bottled up. Years of longing and waiting were finally being released.

"Tonight you will worship me" she whispered. He nodded and swooped her up in his arms and lay her on his bed. She smiled and ran her finger along his face. "I in turn will worship you."

The first time they made love, he was so gentle and tender, touching her as if she was crystal that could break. They explored each others bodies with light kisses and tender touches until they were joined into one.

The second time they made love, he made her body shake like she had never experienced before, and he satiated her over and over again.

The third time they made love, she made Madara take the passive role. It was the first time he had wimpered in sheer pleasure unable to speak as she ravaged his body.

The fourth time they made love, they both knew. They belonged to each other. Forever and ever.

* * *

"Brother, you're awake already?" Tobirama asked as he entered the living room.

Hashirama was looking out the window in the sitting room, with a blanket wrapped around his shoulder. His aching lungs were preventing him from getting any rest at all. His condition was worsening by the day. He couldn't wait any longer. He needed to take action now.

"Did you look into what we spoke about yesterday?"

"I did. It was not easy to find. The words were written in a script I was unfamiliar with, but I think I worked out the translation. Long story short, it's not impossible, but its not going to be easy considering our target. He's stubborn and doesn't have many weaknesses to exploit. It's his strength as the God of War. To be honest, I'm not sure if this is the best idea."

"What benefit to war have to anyone? No one. We can refocus the people. This is the only way."

"It's just that this will have repercussions. Not just from the mortals. There will be the other Gods and Kaguya to answer to."

"It's not like we have not lost Gods over the years. Life will move on. People will realize that life is better off without him."

Tobirama laughed. "I'm not sure Sakura will agree."

"Sakura? What does Sakura have to do with anything"

Tobirama chuckled and crossed his arms. "Well, I witnessed something interesting this morning when I was leaving my room. I saw her leaving Madara's room this morning wearing distinctly his robe, and holding her clothes. What do the kids call it these days? The walk of shame?"

"She's sleeping with Madara?" Hashirama mouthed to himself. "When did that start?"

"Why do you even care? You're married to Mito. Your brief tryst with her was so many years ago."

Hashirama flushed red. One did not simply forget Sakura. It was impossible to have her leave his mind. The memories of her haunted his dreams to this day. If he had trouble letting her go, knowing Madara he knew his attachment would be tenfold, maybe even more. He did not hold many closely, but those he did, were of paramount importance to him. Perhaps this was the key.

"So what did the script say? How is this accomplished?"

"It's going to be difficult, especially with his brother Izuna being the God of Death. Basically, he must die of his own hand using Izuna's dagger. And here's the twist, he must have a noble purpose in his mind, or Izuna can return him from death. I think laying this out is going to be nearly impossible. They are brothers, Izuna would never give him the dagger. Plus I can't help but think about what Tsunade was saying. That we all all part of a complicated balance. Pulling out a piece may have detrimental effects."

"Well Tsunade can shove it for all I care. She's not the one dying a slow painful death. We are. Besides, this information about Sakura is valuable."

"How so?"

"With her we found his weakness."

* * *

"Izuna, it's been a while."

Izuna was sitting on a patch grass in the backyard that was rapidly turning brown under him. It was one of the many downfalls of being the God of Death.

"Zetsu. Good to see you. Have you been keeping well?"

"It's been busy. Although I feel like Sasuke is taking some of my work away as the Messenger God with his new fangled technology and devices. That being said, the older gods still use my services." He looked up at the youthful looking God. "How are you doing?"

"Well in my line of work, things are never quiet."

"To be honest, I was honestly surprised to see you here for Sunday dinner. It's been so long since I had seen you and Madara."

He gave a quiet smile. "Well, it might surprise you to know, but I do enjoy these times together. To have people look me in the eye without fear or horror. But it is short lived. I need to be heading out again soon."

"Actually….there is something I wanted to speak with you about. It's of a delicate nature though."

"Really?" he asked curiously. "What is it?"

"There's been a lot of….how do we say….drama in the house. I mean that's to be expected to some extent but this has really escalated to something quite something terrible."

Izuna turned to him concerned. "Well what's going on? Tell me."

"Let's just say a few of the God's are conspiring to kill another God."

A look of shock struck Izuna's face. "What? That is impossible! No one can pass through death's gate except with me. I have not heard anything about this."

"They've found a loophole. An old text of Kaguya's that states that one God can take over another's position if they are given the elixir of the God of Nature. You know that Kaguya always favoured Hashirama, giving him this non-sensical power. Ino's been eyeing the position. She thinks she's more popular and deserves the Goddess of Love position over Sakura, and Mito been jealous of Sakura since the beginning of their marriage. Apparently Hashirama has always held some sort of torch for her."

"We must warn Sakura!" Izuna stated jumping up. "If you what you say is true, then Hashirama will not agree to this. He must know better than that. They cannot kill Sakura. Madara will lose his mind –" he stopped abruptly.

Zetsu smiled. "Yes, I know all about that already. World's worst kept secret if you ask me. Let's just say the walls in this house are thin, and neither of them were too quiet last night. Besides it was written on both of their faces at dinner last night. There is something else I think you should know."

"What is it?"

"I've seen Tobirama conspiring with them. He was researching something in the library. He tore a page from an old book. I followed him until he put it down in his room. When he wasn't looking I copied the script. Unfortunately I can't read it, I don't know the language, it is very old."

Izuna took the page from Zetsu's hands and flattened it out. He could understand a few words, but he did not understand much of it. His brother was always better at reading old script.

Madara walked into the backyard and beckoned Izuna. "Brother, we need to leave. There is a stirring in East Africa that requires our immediate attention."

"We have something we need to handle immediately. It's Sakura. There are people here conspiring to kill her. I'll fill you in, but first do you know how to read this?" He handed Madara the paper.

Madara's eyes narrowed as he scanned the script.

"Can you read this?" Izuna asked.

"Yes, but this doesn't make sense. What is happening?" he demanded. His eyes scanning up towards Sakura's room.

"It's Tobirama, Ino and Mito conspiring. They want Ino to replace Sakura, and found a way get rid of her. This is some of Tobirama's research. I'm telling you, I never trusted that bastard."

He shoved the paper in his pocket. "Agreed. Let's get Sakura. She's not safe here anymore." The both rushed into the manor.

Zetsu leaned back and smiled. He pulled out the new fangled phone that Sasuke had given him. He pulled up Tobirama's contact.

_It's done._

Zetsu smiled. Language was such an interesting thing. One or two words added or removed could change the meaning of a script entirely. It was a lesson that Izuna and Madara were going to learn dearly.

* * *

Madara threw Sakura's room door open to find her room empty. His robe was lying at the end of her bed, and it looked like she had showered.

"Sakura!" he bellowed. He turned down the hall and yelled her name "Sakura!" He desperately started banging on doors, screaming her name.

Sasuke opened his door to see a frantic Madara and Izuna in front of him.

"What is it?"

"Where is Sakura? I need to find her immediately. She's in danger."

"Danger?" Sasuke mouthed. He pulled out his phone out. "Good thing I track all of you." He looked at the map of the house, and saw her blinking light. "It looks like she's in Hashirama's quarters."

"Let's go!" Madara yelled, as he bound up the carpeted stairs He raced to the end of the hall to the large carved wood door at the end. He slammed his body into the door, and burst through. In the room Hashirama, Tobirama, Ino and Mito were standing. Sakura was laying on the bed, white as a ghost, not moving.

"What have you done? What did you do to her?" Madara crouched down and touched her cool cheek.

"Why am I even here?" Ino whispered to Mito.

"I'm not sure, but Hashirama assured me that this was going to work out for the best for all of us." She answered in a hushed tone.

Madara rushed up and grabbed Hashirama by the collar backing him against the wall. "How could you let this happen? If you ever loved her at all, how could you go along with this plan. Why would you give her the elixir?"

"Whatever are you talking about – brother?" He pushed Madara off him. "You've gotten so full of yourself. You think you're so powerful. Acting like my friend? Trying to 'help' me? You are lesser than me, and you always will be. " He looked at Sakura and laughed. "And you go taking my sloppy seconds?"

He moved his grasp to Hashirama's throat slamming him again against the wall. "Don't you ever speak of her that way. I will choke the life right out of you right here and right now."

Tobirama leaned against the wall and smirked. "Well, you're here a bit too late aren't you Madara. Too bad you can't do anything about it."

The torn out page. It all made sense. Tobirama had removed that page so that Madara would not be able to save her. He had to save her. Her existence in this world was everything. It was so much more important than himself. It would be his final act.

He got up and went to Izuna. "Brother, give me your dagger."

Izuna backed up. "Nobody touches my dagger but I. You cannot kill them with the dagger, it will not work."

"The ripped out page. It was how to save the life of a God. They ripped it out so we wouldn't know. A pure sacrifice must be made. Then she can be saved."

"Madara…please…no."

"Izuna, I love you more than life itself. I am asking you not to stop me. It is my wish. It is what's best for this world."

Shakily Izuna unsheathed his dagger from his leg and handed it to Madara. "I don't think this is a good idea."

Madara approached Sakura's still body and knelt before her. He gripped the dagger. "Please shine your light into this world again my love. I will watch you from the stars." He slammed the dagger into his chest.

Hashirama smiled as his former friend slumped down, blood pooling around his knees. He pulled out a vial of smelling salts, and waved them under Sakura's nose. She slowly blinked a few times, and then slowly started to open her eyes.

"Thank-you dear Madara for taking yourself out. The world will be a better place for it. But here's a little delicious tidbit for you to think on in your last moments. Sakura was only sleeping. You killed yourself for no reason. No reason at all."

"What?" Izuna hissed. His eyes filling red with rage. "It's impossible. The script said that it would save her life. If she was not dead in the first place, then I cannot take Madara's soul. I will not do it."

"Is that what the script said? Tobirama chuckled. "You really should learn to read more carefully." He winked at Zetsu who was leaning against the wall grinning. Ino and Mito were shielding their eyes from the horrific scene before them.

"Did I write it down wrong? My bad. I think it said that one must kill themselves by Death's dagger for a noble purpose. That is the only way to kill a God. I must have switched the words kill and save. My bad" Zetsu said.

Madara keeled over coughing up blood. All colour had drained from his body. His eyes were only on Sakura, as she was blinking slowly awakening from her slumber. A look of horror creeped onto her face.

"No…." she gasped trying to sit up. "Madara no! What has happened to him! What have you done?" She fell off the bed and crawled towards him. She reached him and pulled his slumped body into her arms. Life was draining from him quickly.

"My love. What did they do to you? How do I save you? Madara don't leave me. My heart belongs to you. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize. It's only been you. It will only be you. I can't go on without you." She held him tighter, his blood soaking through the iridescent scarf he had given her.

Madara looked up at Sakura. "Forever yours" he mouthed. His eyes started to lose focus, and then his stare became blank and empty.

Izuna started to shake. They had thrown the balance of life and death off centre. They had tricked Death himself. He was loyal to his brother, he could not do this. He could not do this when it was not just. He looked at Madara and saw his soul start to exit his body. It was too much for his mind. He started to break.

A blood curdling scream came from Izuna as he watched his brother's soul approach him. He continued screaming, the sound getting louder and louder.

Glass in the room started shattering, and the room started to shake. Books started to fall off the shelves, as the whole room started moving violently.

"What is going on?" Hashirama gasped. Natural phenomenon were his specialty but he did not invoke this. The group shared a worried look.

Sakura's face went blank. She gently laid Madara down on the floor, her body soaked with his blood. She took both hands and pulled the dagger from his heart. With firm resolve she slammed the dagger into her own chest.

"Sakura!" Hashirama called out. The pink haired goddess quickly slumped over Madara's lifeless body. "Quick somebody help her" he yelled.

The room continued shaking violently, and was suddenly filled with a searing white light. Izuna's screams had not stopped.

"Death by her own hand by Death's dagger for a noble cause – true love. Her death is final" a voice called out.

The group looked to the voice to see the shining light of Kaguya. God of the God's. Creator of all. They all bowed in her presence.

"What have you done? " she hissed . "Why are two of my children dead and another suffering in pure torment that he cannot even function anymore?"

The group stared at her silently. Two gods lay dead on the floor before them.

"They made their own choices" Tobirama stated bluntly.

"They did, and so did you. You will need to live in this world with the consequences. I am not blind to what happened here and the plotting that occurred. I see everything. Izuna is unable to harvest their souls, so I will do it myself. They will remain together in the heavens. Izuna will come with me. He can no longer function as death."

"Who is going to replace him?" Zetsu asked.

"Like I said, you will live with the consequences. Just as they have. If you think you will enjoy life as you once had, think again. Life will be joyless and dull without love. Competition that bred innovation will slow. And Hashirama, Tobirama"

"Yes" they answered slowly.

"Death is no more. The mortals will live forever. I'm sure that will give you new interesting challenges to face. But you two are oh so clever aren't you? I'm sure you'll come up with something."

She walked up to Sakura's body and pulled the dagger out of her. "I'll be taking this."

With a flash of light she was gone, leaving the empty bodies of Madara and Sakura behind.

All the gods had entered the room at this point. It was clear to them all that life would never quite be the same again.


End file.
